Pura melodia
by Dayan
Summary: Ella era una joven encerrada en una jaula,el un joven dispuesto a sacarla de allí,¿Podran conseguirlo?La música suena creando bellas melodías..pero algunas veces tan bien se sufre en las melodías[SweetLime] Pesima en sumary xD dedicado a quienes me han ap


Hola!Hacia mucho tiempo que estaba por aquí y leí un mangay me inspiré para hacer este Fic

Advertencias:

-Este fic contiente algo de Lemon,hay gente que no le gusta,por eso recomiendo que se salten esa parte aunque de lemon no tienen nada mas bien en un sweet-lime

-Es un Naraku x Kikyou x Sesshomaru

-Aclaraciones

----Cambio de escena-----

_(---Pensamientos---)_

**Letras en Negrita: Flash Back y Canciones**

**Dedicado especialmente a la gente que me apoyó en mis otros fics**

* * *

**Melodia:**

En una gran casa,de grandes járdines,lujosa a la vista de cualquiera,se hallaba un joven de pelo castaño,alto,apuesto,cualquier mujer caería rendida a los encantos de él,a su lado se encontraba una joven de pelo azabache,queriendose comparar con la noche,piel blanca,delicada y suave, es la mujer que todos desearían tener,pero ante todo eso hay un gran problema, Naraku..su maestro y su ''amo'' la única persona que le puede dar órdenes,sus padres han tomado la desición de prometer a Naraku con Kikyou

-Bien,Asi es pequeña,un poco mas suave-Le decía Narakua la joven-Has mejorado mucho Kikyou,si sigues así podrás entrar a la escuela Nadeshiko

-Así será maestro,no lo dude,entraré a la escuela-Le decía con la mirada vacía y sus manos sobre las teclas de un delicado y hermoso piano

-Tienes unas manos pequeñas y suaves...son perfectas-Le dijo Naraku poniendo una mano encima de la de ella

Kikyou,desde hace mucho tiempo soñaba con entrar a la escuela Nadeshiko,que era la escuela más importante de Música en todo Japón, para ello sus padres habían contratado a uno de los mejores profesores,la vida de Kikyou,se fue apagando,aquel hombre pasó de ser su maestro a ser su amo,su obligación eran los estudios,la música y él

-Kikyou...solo debes escucharme a mí-Le dijo mientras su mano se entrelazaba en la de ella

-Nadie sabe sobre la libertad...no hay razón para quererla-Mumuró Kikyou soltando la fria mano de Naraku

-Bien pequeña,ahora puedes ir a descansar

La joven subía con desgano por las escaleras de la casa,llegó a su gran habitación a la que solo entraba para dormir y descansar de aquellas clases de música tan intensas,se sentó en la cama y comenzó a escribir en una libreta

-No importa la frialdad...los demás siempre deciden por mí..una pequeña ave que no conoce el exterior-Terminó de escribir en ella

----En la cocina de la casa----

-Naraku-Le dijo una mujer entrada en años,con una gran sonrisa y pelo castaño-Como va Kikyou con sus clases?

-Ah Kaede...debo decirle que es exelente, sin duda entrará sin problema en Nadeshiko

-No..disculpa no me refería a sus clases..sino a ella misma ¿que piensas de ella?

-Señora Kaede disculpe mi atrevimiento-Le dijo mirandola a los ojos-Ella me ha robado el corazón

----Al día siguiente----

Una joven se hallaba sentada en un banco,en frente de las grandes y majestuosas puertas de la escuela de Nadesiko,miraba su reloj y a la escuela

-Kikyou-Decía Naraku llegando corriendo con su pelo meciendose al aire-Disculpa la tardanza

-No pasa nada-Le dijo poniendose en pie-Vamos?

Naraku la tomó fuertemente de la mano y la llevó a recorrer toda la escuela,hasta detenerse frente a una gran sala derrepente una voz los sacó de sus pensamientos

-Naraku el profesor quiere verte-Le dijo un muchacho corriendo por los pasillo

-Está bien...Kikyou volveré pronto..ya sabes no te relaciones con nadie,puedes entrar a la sala-Le dijo mientras empezaba a caminar tranquilamente por los pasillos

-De acuerdo sensei-Kikyou entró a la sala y vió un gran piano de cola negro brillante,enseguida se sintió maravillada con aquel instrumento,se sentó en el banquillo y sus manos empezaron a tocar por si sola

-Este es mi destino,yo tendré que casarme con Naraku,no puedo desobedecer a mis padres,estoy segura de que el amor es así-Murmuró en voz baja

-Hmm un arabesque-Dijo un muchacho de pelo largo y liso hasta la cadera entrando en la sala-¿Que harás para tocar esa canción tan bellamente?Apuesto a que puedes tocar con mas sentimiento-Le dijo el muchacho mientras se acercaba al piano colocandose detrás de Kikyou-Sigue tocando-Le dijo mientras le agarraba un pecho

Lentamente Kikyou relajó sus musculos y pasó con suavidad las manos por las teclas del piano,y sentía la mano del joven agarrando su pecho pero no le prestó importancia

-Veo que obedeces bien las órdenes,me gustan las chicas entrenadas-Le susurró al oido mientras sus manos seguían en los pechos de la chica

-Sueltame-Gritó furiosa callando al chico,quien se asustó de ese grito-Tu no sabes nada de tocar el piano,alguien como tú no debería enseñar a otros a como tocar

-Vaya,veo que puedes expresarte por ti misma

Kikyou abrió los ojos desmesuradamente,por fin sus ojos brillaban y no estaban vacios como siempre,Sesshomaru la miraba con una gran sonrisa y pasó la mano por la mejilla de la chica,haciendo que ella retrocediera un poco

-Si tus emociones están muertas,también lo está tu música-Le dijo en un tono suave y comprensible-Pero tus sonidos me hiceron sentir bien

-Kkyou,ven aquí

Una voz grave y fuerte se hizo notar en la sala,venía de Naraku el cual estaba apoyado en la puerta observando la escena con cara de asco

-Naraku sensei perdóneme yo...

-Kikyou creí haberte dicho que no te relacionaras con nadie-Mientras miraba a Kikyou quién estaba algo apenada por lo ocurrido-No pasa nada-Mientras pasaba un brazo por encima de ella a modo de protencción

-(--_Asique se llama Kikyou,bonito nombre para una diosa como ella--)_-Pensó

-Naraku,tu le enseñas a tocar el piano?

-Si algún problema?-Le preguntó de forma fría mientras salía por la puerta con Kikyou

-Kikyou...quieres que te libere de tu jaula?-Le preguntó apoyado en el piano

Naraku la arrastró por la mano hacia a fuera de la escuela y se paró enfrente de Kikyou

-No te quiero ver nunca más con él,tu eres mi prometida y soy el único hombre que te puede tocar-Le gritó,haciendo que ella bajase su cabeza

-Pero el dijo...que vivía en una jaula,y si hay otro mundo yo quiero verlo

-Ven aquí pequeña-Le dijo mientras la jalaba de la mano y la abrazaba-Eso son tonterías,tu sólo hazme caso a mí

----Al día siguiente----

Kikyou se encontraba caminando por la escuela Nadeshiko,buscando a Sesshomaru por todos lados,hasta que entró a la sala del piano y lo vió sentado sobre este.

-Sabía que vendrías-Le dijo bajandose del piano

-Yo..yo estuve pensando en lo que dijistes-Le dijo mientras bajaba su cabeza

-Mentira-Levantó el rostro de la chica y pasó la mano por su cuello acercandola hasta besarla quien Kikyou sin saber por que le correspondió

-Que haces?-Preguntó alarmada al sentir su espalda entrando en contacto con la fría pared y los dedos del chico por debajo de su falda tocando su intimidad

-No te preocupes Kikyou..te voy a demostrar que bien se siente el ser libre

(---_Yo..no puedo detenerlo..no puedo permitirlo..yo soy de Naraku y sólo de él---)_ Pensó mientras el chico se metía en la boca uno de sus pechos mientras masajeaba el otro,ella no podía hacer otra cosa mas que gemir

-Eres pura melodía!Lo sentí desde el primer día que te conocí,deseaba mezclarlo con mis sucios sonidos-Mientras los dos desnudos se besaban sin importar nada,mientras él levantaba el pie de Kikyou poniendolo en su cintura-Sabes como se llama está canción?-Mientras sin soltarla ponía una canción en el tocadiscos que tenía al lado

-Si..se llama ámame-Dijo algo sonrojada,mientras le acariciaba el cabello

-Pues así será pequeña-Le susurró mientras la amaba como la canción,mientras dos seres se convertían en uno,y en una sola melodía de sonidos dulces y sucios

----Un Rato Después----

(---Yo he hecho algo vergonzoso,en un lugar como este,con un hombre desconocido,que ni si quiera es mi prometido---)

-Ven Kikyou-Le dijo mientras los dos se vestían y la sentaba en el banquillo que había enfrente del piano-Intenta tocar el arabesque de ayer

Kikyou pasó las manos por el piano,sintiendo como su sonido sonaba de forma diferente y apartó las manos rápidamente pensando que se había equivocado y volvió a llevar las manos al piano intentando tocar correctamente otra vez

-No lo estás haciendo mal,el simple hecho de haber tenido sexo conmigo,camibó tu sonido-Le dijo mientras se situaba detrás de ella posando sus manos sobre las de ella,llevandolas nuevamente al piano-Si tocas como está escrito suena aburrido,toca con libertad y sentimiento

La joven deslizaba sus manos por todo el piano de forma libre,sin importarle nada,tocaba con sentimiento,saltandose notas que no importaban dandole un sonido más alegre y libre a la canción,en ese momento por delante del aula pasaba Naraku quien lanzó una mirada fulminante al lugar,hablaría seriamente con Kikyou

-Sesshomaru,no te vas a presentar al festival de música?-Preguntó dejando de tocar el piano

-No me gusta tocar frente a otros

----En la casa de Kikyou----

-¿Que pasa?Por que no tocas como está escrito?-Le preguntó tomandola con fuerza por los hombros tirandola al suelo-Ya entiendo Kikyou,ese hombre a desonrado tu mente y tu cuerpo-Le dijo tumbandose sobre ella mientras la despojaba de la ropa

Naraku esa tarde la hizo pagar por su traición según él,ólo debía estar con él sin acostarse con ninguno,al rededor de ellos se formó una melodía violenta y angustiosa

-Eres una cualquiera-Mientras se levantaba y la dejaba tumbada en el suelo-Eres mi prometida y te has acostado con otro hombre,Tu eres la causante de todo-Lentamente la cogió en brazos y la subió a su habitación y la acostó en ella

(---_Por tratar de escapar de tu jaula,al final no puedo ser libre,no puedo tocar el cielo---)Pensó_

Kikyou dejó de ir a la escuela,Naraku le daba las clases quien su madre estaba contenta con los resultados de Kikyou,solo visitaría la escuela por última vez para ir al festival de esa noche

----En el festival----

Todos se encontraban impacientes,niños,mujeres y hombres,faltaba sólo uno por tocar el piano,se trataba de Naraku,se había oido que era el mejor tocando el piano,lentamente hizo su aparición seguido de miles de aplausos y empezó a tocar, la gente aplaudia con más fuerza y entusiamo,pero a ninguno le tocaba el corazón aquella melodía que tocaba sin sentimiento,cuando terminó las luces se encendieron levemente y un murmullo se oyó en toda la sala

-Y ahora el último participante,con la canción de Alkan Scherzo Diabolico

-Alkan? el que hace llorar a los compositores?Imposible-Miles de murmullos se oyeron el la sala que desaparecieron rápidamente

Detrás del escenario apareció sesshomaru,con un traje negro,se sentó en el banquillo,sus manos se deslizaban con destreza por todo el piano,con sentimiento y libertad,la gente aplaudía emocionadamente algunos lloraban y otros aguantaban como podía,Kikyou se encontraba en la primera fila sintiendo como la música entraba en ella

-La copa de este año será con bastante diferencia para Sesshomaru

Tomó la copa de cristal y la rompió con sus manos haciendolas sangrar,la gente se quedó muda de lo que había hecho

-Naraku...tomalo-Mientras le ponía en la mano la copa rota llena de sangre-Quedate con mi talento,mi orgullo,mi honor..son tuyos,por que Kikyou es mía-Diciendo eso bajó del escenario y tomó a Kikyou de la mano y la llevó hacia afuera y la sentó en el borde de una gran fuente

-Te has lastimado?-Le preguntó mirandole las manos

-Sólo son unos rasguños-Mientras le acariciaba la mejilla dejando un pequeño rastro de sangre-Dejame sacarte de tu jaula

-Respondeme una cosa..por que odias tocar delante de la gente si eras muy bueno?

-Por que cuando toco,mi cara es la misma que cuando hago el amor,para unos dedos obcenos es una melodía hermosa

-Si puedo llevar ese sonido a mi jaula,no me importa si toco el cielo o no-Murmuró antes de que los dos se fundieran en un cálido beso,lleno de sentimientos,libertad y una gran melodía llamada amor

* * *

Fin..WOW mi primer One-Shot inspirado en un manga de un cápitulo llamado Midara Na Senritsu,un manga de Mayu Shinjo buenisimo..espero que les haya gustado 


End file.
